Nikitas first murder
by Crazy for Mikita
Summary: Nikita kills one agent and is very shaken about it cause it's her first murder. She is talking about that with Michael and Amanda.
1. Chapter 1

-I killed him.. – she said, crying.

-I know. I'm sorry you had to do that, but you had no choice.

-I didn't have to shot. – she answered, but she also knew Michael was telling the true. That man was going to shot her. She killed him in self-defense.

-He would have shot you. He is not like you. He kills people. That is why we had to remove him. That is why you had to do it. You did a good thing. If you hadn't done it some little girl or boy would have been dead. You saved a lot of people by killing just one.

-You don't know… I looked him in the eyes and I swear I could see his soul leaving his body! I could see the pain in his eyes.

-I know.. I've been there. A long time ago. – he hugged her.. She placed her head in his lap.

-Why are you doing this? I'm just a recruit.

-Well, you just killed the most dangerous agent.. He would have killed every person in Devision, if you hadn't shot him. What do you want me do to? I can't congratulate you, cause obviously this isn't good thing for you.. This is the least I can do.

-Thank you. I really need a friend now.

-Well, I'm here. – he said and stroked her hair. She fell asleep in his lap. When she woke up she saw Michael sleeping against the wall. She stood up, slowly, so she wouldn't wake him, and covered him with a blanket. She sneaked out and went to the room where she had killed Matt. She didn't want to shoot or exercise, she just wanted to visit the place where he dropped dead. There was just one big blood stain. She heard footsteps. She turned and saw Amanda.

-How do you feel? – she asked. To Nikita that question sounded evil. She killed someone. Should that be good?

-I'm scared. – Amanda seemed confused by Nikitas answer.

-Why?

-I don't know.. I dreamed Matt… He said he will come back and kill me.. - her eyes sparkled with tears. – He said that one day he'll take revenge. And I don't blame him.

-He was a bad guy, Nikita.

-Why? What did he do? – she asked nervously.

-He was cold-blooded. That was good for position of a cleaner, but he wasn't satisfied with that. He wanted to kill. He was like a killing machine. He would juts kill some people from the street. They didn't do anything. He was like vampire. He needed blood. That is not normal. In your place I would be happy.

-For killing someone? Have you ever killed?

-For killing one person and saving hundreds of them. And yes, I did kill. Who do you think I am? I'm not AMANDA just because I read your mind.

-You think you are something big? Important?

-I do. And so should you.

-What? Think that you matter?

-No. You should think you matter. – after saying that she left. Nikita stayed there, looking at one place.. Looking at place where Matt dropped dead. She could remember every single detail. She was practicing shooting and he entered the room with gun pointed at her.. She really had no choice. She suddenly felt cold hands on her shoulders. She turned and saw Michael.

-Hey, aren't you asleep?

-Not any more. – he said softly. - You're here because of him, right?

-Yeah. One second I'm just recruit and in the next moment I'm killing someone.. I just needed more time so I could face it.. You know.. That I have to kill someone..

-I get it. But think about it this way, you didn't take a life, you gave it to many people on the street.

-I know, you've already told me that. And so did Amanda few moments ago.

-You talked to Amanda?

-Yes, weird, ha? I usually talk to her when I do something wrong.

-She has those moments. She talks to you like to an old friend.

-I think that is just one more way to get into our heads.

-Maybe, but she is like nice now.. And you won't see a lot of that with Amanda.

-I know. She said I should think I matter.

-Well you do.

-To whom, Michael? To whom?

-To those people who are alive thanks to you.. This is what we do here. Kill one man to protect many of them.

-I would like to believe that, but both of us know that Percy has more jobs for money that for our country.

-I don't ask, you know. I just do what he tells me to. Percy will help me take revenge..

-Revenge for what?

-For.. Something. It doesn't matter anyway.

-Okay, so let me know when you're ready. – she said while standing up.

-Ready for what? – he asked confused.

-Ready for talking about it. You said: "Well, I'm here" when I said I needed a friend. I think you need one too. So, I'm here. Whenever you need me.

-Not yet. – he said. – I need time too.

-You have all time in the world. – she said and left. That moment Michael realized he had a friend. Nikita. This whole time.. And he just needed to ask.


	2. Chapter 2: Smallest person in Devision

-Nikita, can you hear me?

-Yes, but I can't talk. It's strait in here.

-Well, you're the thinnest person in Devision. What would I do there? – Nikita laughed quietly so no one could hear her.

-Michael, trying to concentrate in here. Have to be quiet. – she whispered.

-Okay, just put it in there. – Michael whispered too. Their relationship was way better after Matts death. They became friends.

-Did it. Eavesdropping machine is set. Where do I go now, Birkoff?

-Birkoff is not here now, but all you need to do is go right. There is one opening close to you. – she heard Michael spreaking.

-I asked Birkoff, Michael. You're my last option, but I guess now I'll have to listen to what you say. – she joked.

-Good girl. – he said. Michael knew she hated when someone says that to her.

-Bad boy. – she responded. Smile appeared on his face.

After three hours Nikita was back in Devision. First she had to talk to Percy, than to Amanda, and in the end with Michael.

-You're small. – he said.

-Yeah, I'm tired, let's go to my room. I want to get rest.

-Then go, I won't bother you.

-No, Michael, come on. I just want to lie down.. Feel my bad. – she took his hand and introduced him to her room.

-Sit. – he sat on her bad. Nikita lied down, with her legs on the pillow and her head on Michaels lap. – What did you want to talk about?

-Your mission?

-It was hard. I think it would have been easier if I should have fought six man at the same time. That opening was tiny.

-You are small. Like a cat.

-I'll take that as a compliment. – she joked.

-Well, what else could it be? – he replied. She took his hand and placed it on her arm. –What? – he asked.

-I don't know.. I would do that to my mom when I wanted to sleep. Than she would have started fondling my arm. That was just a reflex. – he started fondling her arm. – You don't have to do that. – she laughed. – I told you, that was just a reflex. - she looked him in the eyes.. Those deep, green eyes. There was something in them. Something that made her feel loved, warm, secure, but also little scared. Not scared of him. Scared for him.

-Are you ready? – she asked insecure.

-For what?

-Telling me that big secret. – he smiled.

-I will tell you. Not today, but soon. I feel better now.

-Why?

-Because of you. You are supporting me at everything. I had that once. It's coming back to me. The way you feel when you have someone to talk to. When there is someone you can believe.

-I'm glad that's me.

-Me too. – he smiled and kissed her in the forehead.

-Why is Devision so dead?

-What? – he asked.

-I mean, we're like friends now, but in front of Percy or Amanda we are cold to each other. And romantic relationships are forbidden.

-I don't know. We can be friends when we're alone, but in front of others we have to be who we are for Devision, an agent and a recruit.

-Why did Percy send me on this mission? There are many available agents.. This was on his own risk.

-I don't know. Maybe because you're the smallest…

-Person in Devision. I really am. – she said smiling. – That is good. I look pretty harmless, right?

-Yeah, but you're devil inside. – Michael joked.

-Oh, thanks.

-Always. – he winked. They looked at each other for few moments, and then Michael stood up. – Have to go. Someone is going to look for me sooner or later.

-Fine. Go.

-And you go to sleep. Get some rest.

-I will. – he came to her and placed his lips on her cheek. She hugged him. – Thank you.

-Thank you. – after saying that he left.


	3. Chapter 3 : Just friends?

I need you two to look like a couple. – Percy was talking. – This is a very important mission and I need best agents. You two. – Nikita and Michael looked at each other.

-What's the plan? – Michael asked.

-You should act a couple on a charity event. Our target will be there. His name is Nicolas Lawless. He discovered few things about us and is trying to blackmail us. I need you to cancel him.

-Why don't you just send a team?

-He is smart. Or our agents are incapable of doing anything right. – Percy answered. – Can you two do that? – He asked.

-Yes. – Michael said. Behind their back he touched Nikitas hand. She smiled and Amanda saw that.

-What is funny, Nikita? – she asked.

-Oh.. Nothing.. Just… Uhm.. I knew someone.. His surname was Lawless.. He was a little crazy and made me laugh. – she lied.

-Be serious. This is important. – Amanda said.

-I'm sorry. – Nikita said.

– Can we go now?

-You're going with me. I need you both to look perfect.

-When are we going on this mission? – Michael asked.

-In two hours charity begins. So, as soon as possible. – Percy replied. Michael was confused. Usually, for this kind of missions, they would be preparing for days and now there is few hours to be prepared for one of the most important mission.

-Michael, are you going? – Amanda asked while going through the door. He looked at her, then at Percy, and went out.

Amanda was showing Nikita dresses, but Nikita liked a lot of them and didn't know which one to choose.

-Red one. – she heard Michael. – You look perfect in it. – he gave her a compliment.

-For the first time, compliment. – Nikita smiled.

-And you look like a woman for the first time since I met you.

-Oh, you ruined the compliment. – Nikita said with sad face.

-Michael is right. You should take the red one. Look good in it. – Amanda said.

-Okay. – Nikita said and went to don a dress.

-Michael, you look good. – Amanda complimented.

-Thank you. So, what does the target look like?

-He's in late fifties, dark hair, dark eyes. There will be a competition for the most beautiful couple. Of course, we will make you the winners. He will give you the reward and you will give him this box. – she gave him little box. He knew, small box means dangerous box. – It's a bomb. After the event you will follow him and after he enters the car you will activate it by pressing this button. – she showed him a little remote with few buttons and touched the blue one. – Clear?

-Yes, of course. – in that moment Nikita entered the room. She looked perfect.

– God… - Michael said.

-No, Michael, it's me, Nikita. – she laughed.

-I meant..

-I know. Thank you. And don't ruin it this time. Lets stay at "God". – he laughed.

-There will be some people we know, but you can't let them recognize you. That would be dangerous. – Amanda interrupted.

-Fine. Uhm.. Should we go now? – Nikita asked.

-You don't wanna hear the plan? – Amanda asked.

-I'm an agent. I heard. I can hear, you know. – she smiled and went through the door.

-Michael… Be careful.

-I will.

-I don't think you understood. I'm not talking about mission.

-Uh.. What? – he asked confused.

-Nikita. Feelings. Don't let that happen. – she said seriously.

-Amanda, I don't have feelings for Nikita.

-You're friends, right? – Michael was little shaken by this question. How could Amanda know that?

-No. She's a recruit. Only that.

-You can't lie. Not to me.

-Right. So, I'm not trying.

-Okay. Still, be careful. – she said and turned. She saw their hands touching behind their backs. She didn't want to loose Michael. He was too good. But Nikita.. That is another story. She wanted to cancel her from the beginning. She was… Something new and unpredictable. And Amanda didn't like that.

He took her hand while entering the restaurant.

-We need to look like a couple. – he told her.

-I know.

-If you see someone you saw before tell me. We can't be seen.

-I know, I heard that already. – she said seriously. At that moment he turned and looked straight to her eyes.

-I know that guy. Blue hair, red suit. Do you see him.

-Yes, he is.. Uh.. He is coming over here, Michael. What do we do?

-Come with me.. – he said and took her hand but she didn't move.

-He is looking at you. He is coming here to see you. He will follow us..

-Unless.. – he said seriously and came closer to her. He was so close she could feel his breath. She felt his warm lips on her. She looked straight at his eyes. That was desire she saw. And felt. He kissed her passionately, forgetting about that man. After about six seconds he moved away and was confused by his own reaction at that kiss. He looked around and that man wasn't there any more.

-I was just.. Uhm.. He was.. I did it so he would.. You know.. Think that this is not me.. – he was trying to find right words but he couldn't find them

-It's okay.. This is just the mission. We're.. Friends?

-Yes.. Just.. Uhm.. Friends. – they looked at each other with such a desire they could feel their lips merging again, but they just moved away from each other. – Lets go. – she finally said, interrupting uncomfortable silence.

They sat at a table and ordered a meal. Michael didn't eat anything. Nikita saw that and felt guilt.

-You're not eating. – she said slowly.

-I'm not hungry. – Michael responded.

-Lets dance. – she said suddenly.

-I.. I think that's not a good idea.

-Come on. We are not going to win this by sitting at the table and not touching food. I've never danced before. If that makes you feel better.

-One more reason not to dance. – he said stubbornly. Nikita stood up.

-Don't embarrass me, please. I'm standing in here. – she said while taking his hand. He looked at her and smiled. That was Nikita. His Nikita. "Friend Nikita" he thought.

He placed his hand around her waist and started dancing. She stepped on his leg few times and apologized, but he didn't respond. Her hand was on his shoulder and then she saw something.

-What is that? – she asked confused touching his scratch.

-Mission. – he answered. She hugged him and kissed scratch on his neck.

-It won't hurt any more. – she joked, but he could still fell her lips on his neck. That was crazy. He didn't know what was happening to him. Nikita was more than a recruit. More than a friend.

-Good evening, everyone! – they heard someone talking. It was their target. He held a short speech and then proclaimed Nikita and Michael as the most beautiful couple of the night. They came to him to take the award.

-Here is something little from us. – Michael told him. – It's really special and I would love to hear your opinion after opening it.

-Thank you very much. I'm sure it's beautiful, but you will forgive me for opening it later? I have guests, so…

-Sure. Thank you very much again and have a good night. – Nikita said and took Michaels hand. – So, now we are just waiting.

-Yes. But lets go outside. It's getting boring in here. – he said.

-Okay. Lets go then. – Nikita smiled.

-Stars are beautiful tonight. – she said.

-As you are. – he complimented.

-Wow, three compliments at one night? That's creepy.

-Oh, good to know my compliments are creepy. – Michael said looking at her.

-You know what I meant. – she smiled and pushed him. – Anyway, what happened?

-When? – he asked.

-On that mission. – she touched his neck.

-Oh, nothing. Just fighting, you know.  
-I don't know. It just.. You always get hurt.

-I'm happy..

-Why? – she asked confused.

-For not having you as my opponent. – he smiled.

-Oh, you are so right about that. – she laughed loud.

-Do you need a ride? – they heard someones voice. It was that man.. With a bomb-present in his hands.

-Oh, no thank you. – Nikita said. – We're going later. – she said.

-Okay then. Thank you for coming, this was a beautiful night. – he took a step and then stopped. – I think that kiss made you two winners. Everyone saw that great love in just one kiss. – he said, turned and entered the car. Michael and Nikita thought about what that man just said. It couldn't be possible. They were just good actors. At least that's what they wanted to believe in.

Man entered the car and few moments later Michael pressed blue button. After that they heard explosion. Their job was done.

-Good job. – Michael said.

-Uh, I didn't do anything.

-They took us because we are the best. You're best agent and actress. That kiss was real for them.

-You're good to.. And that was a good kiss. Maybe the best I ever had. – she smiled.

-The same. – he said. – But we are just..

-Friends. Of course. That was acting, I know that. – after saying that thay went to Devision.


End file.
